Commercially available riding breeches have a central seam which results in uncomfortable pressure and abrasion injuries, especially in the sensitive crotch area which supports a large portion of the body weight during riding. Many riding breeches comprise an insert of leather or leather-like materials in the area of the seat and the inside of the legs. The purpose of this insert is to reinforce the area of the riding breeches which is in contact with the saddle during riding and thus is exposed to stronger loading. The skin is protected by the leather from saddle sores, and the leather insert reduces any slipping to and from in the saddle. However, leather and leather-like materials result in an especially thick central seam which is capable of causing uncomfortable pressure and abrasion injuries in the sensitive crotch area of the rider.